Valentines Day
by LushRomance
Summary: "Do you want to go freak out Rogue and Bobby by using my phasing powers? I heard they are watching Paranormal Activity 1 &2 …"   "Oh, Kitten, I think we are going to be the best of friends… hold on , let me just go get my Zippo!"


"So, John… what are you up to today?" Rogue, cursed mutant asked Pyromanic

"Oh you know? Take over the world, torment lower classmates at the institute, oh and disturb your cuddle time with icedick" John sarcastically threw in some hand gestures here and there, to irritate Rogue.

"you are such an asshole sometimes, you know that?" Southern-Bell huffed angrily and continued, "no, but seriously… what are you going to do today? It's Valentines Day for crying out loud"

"Rogue… Rogue Rogue… tsk tsk if you think you want to get in my pants as well as other young lady at this institute, then I must refuse, sadly… I mean Bobby is my best bud!"

Rogue punched John hard on his right arm, which earned John's painful cry in return.

"Satisfied much? Gosh… I was just kidding, geesh, women and jokes… can they not take any?" Rogue glared at John then stalked off, leaving John massaging his now bruised arm.

"What happened now… or more like what did you do?" Bobby, John's best friend came running after spotting him.

"ROGUE… your devil girlfriend, that's what happened"

"She can punch you know…. and bite and …"

"Dude? TMI… I do not need to know your sex life, total turn off really" John stuck his index finger in his mouth, gesturing fake barf.

"So… any plans for tonight?"

"What is wrong with you and Rogue and wanting to know about my plans for the night?" John crossed his arms then stared at Bobby with 'what the fuck is going on' look.

"Oh.. well since it's Valentines day, we just thought you would want to join us for double date by the lounge room?" Bobby waited for John's reply.

"What makes you think I have a girl to bring to a date?"

"or a guy… if you want?" Bobby teased John or more like get under his skin, which was his enjoyment.

"Come one.. face it! you always have girls hanging around you, and always have different girls every week to date?" Bobby now stared at John with matter of fact look.

"tis true, but not this week, my last girl blew me off with some other mutant.. so I am a free bitch, my body is totally ready for anyone tonight really" John ran his free hand through his wild dirty blond hair.

"in fact… I know someone who is free and totally available, if you don't mind the age" Bobby leaned against the near wall, and cocked his brown eyebrow.

"age difference, huh? Young or old?"

"Definitely younger than you… she's been feeling real down lately and she is one of my best friend… just thought she needed a company tonight"

"Best bud? Since when do you have a girl best bud…. all you need is Rogue, your sex toy…" John stared at Bobby with his arms across his chest now.

"she helped me with chemistry homework and lab from time to time, and we talked and hanged, so? And Rogue is no my sexy TOY, she is my girlfriend"

"So are you in or not?" Bobby was getting irritated with John's stalling, and was ready to leave him behind.

"I am in … only if you show me who she is first!" Bobby nodded and motioned him to follow silently behind him to the library.

"A NERD? Really?" Bobby elbowed John in the stomach lightly to shut him up and pointed to the tiny brunette sitting by the window reading a book.

"She isn't a nerd, she is responsible, and she is a great girl, her name is Kitty Pryde by the way" Bobby sternly told John.

"Ohhhhh, Kitty Pryde? That kid, she is a cute one for sure! I used to tease her all the time in math class"

"Meaning, she hates your guts? Great…" Bobby's hands flew up in the mid air, gesturing, he was giving up in exhaustion.

"no no no , it's all good. I can deal with her" John was about to march up to Kitty and ask her to join their double date… but Bobby grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

"Dude.. you may be able to deal with her, but SHE isn't going to! So the date is off, you don't have to go, I was just giving you heads up" Bobby shook his head and laughed.

"Fine… see ya around though, and play nice with Rogue tonight, we don't need anymore little Mutants running around this place… we have enough to worry about" John haughtily chuckled watching flushed Bobby from head to toe.

"I am going to go talk to Kitty anyways for fun, so see ya!" John stalked off in to the library, as Bobby face palmed his face with shame then walked away to find Rogue.

"So… you are stuck in the library, reading a book, when love is in the air!" Kitty looked up from her good reading, and met with John's menacing eyes. Kitty was about to phase out on him, when John grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't ! Kitten, I am just here to talk with you"

"I don't need to talk to you, nothing to say really" Kitty tried not to look like a scared kitten, but failed miserably.

"This is the library… we can't cause trouble here…" Kitty whispered to John, who didn't give rat's ass about anything.

"Well then, we just have to move this havoc to my room now, won't we?" John dragged Kitty to his bedroom, where he shared with Bobby.

"Bedroom… nonnononno! It's too personal if you make it like that" Kitty was starting to really regret talking to John.

"Oh come on, it's not like I am going to take advantage of you… you are too young for me, Kid. I just wanted to talk, you know? Since I am alone and you are alone on a Valentines day?"

" Who said I was alone? I might have someone" Kitty protested, while John shook his index finger in her face.

"Ah, so Kitten does have a significant other in her life? Let me guess, Tinhead? Banshee? Or… Icedick? Won't you tell brother John?" John kicked open his room, and dragged Kitty in with him.

"Let me go! I don't have to explain myself to you" Kitty struggled against John's hold on her wrist, which was now hurting her greatly.

"I am bored"

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Kitty was now getting frustrated and wanted to punch John in the face.

"I need an entertainment, and YOU, Kitten, is mine" John patted the bed space next to him and motioned for Kitty to sit next to him.

"Look…" Kitty did as she was told, just to be nice.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like you, you are mean to me in class and at other times, so why don't I just leave you to your play?" Kitty suggested nicely, hoping John would let her go nicely.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I mean you are cute, if you were a bit older I would totally date you"

"Ugh… men, I am leaving"

"WRONG! My room is like a roach motel, once you check in, you can't check out!" John pulled Kitty back on his bed, making her losing her footing and crash landing on him by accident.

"Ahh…" Kitty was now feeling really flustered, then looked at what had happened.

Her lips was on none other than John, Pyro's lips… startled Kitty tried to readjust herself, but John's force grip on her waist was just too strong.

"Uhh.. John? Hello? I have to.. can you let go? This is so embarrassing" Kitty struggled once more, but failed.

"No, I kinda like how that played out, let's do it again! I have to say, you Kitten, have the sweetest lips ever!" Kitty eeped then leaped off of John's embrace.

"Look… I promise I won't tell anyone about this incident, if you won't? As if nothing had happened" Kitty tried to negotiate with John, was about to leave the room, but was caught off guard by John's words.

"I don't regret on what had happened today, in fact, best Valentines day ever" John shrugged then stood up from his bed. He walked to where Kitty was and then kissed her by the corner of her moth. Not fully on the lips. Stunned Kitty waited for John to explain his bold action.

"I am willing to risk it if you are… I can kiss any girl anywhere without their permission… even lips what not… but with you, I can wait til you are ready. I am willing to risk that.."

"I barely know you… we only briskly talked in Math…more like you taunted my intelligence in class, calling me a NERD… that's it, I am a bit younger than you, you know that right?" It was as if Kitty's mind was shut down.. she didn't know what she wanted to hear from John.

" I know… but you have to admit, don't you enjoy someone talking to you? I hardly see you talking to anyone during class except for Jubilee…" John asked Kitty.

"uh..I would hate to admit… but I do.. yea, but I do not enjoy being called a nerd, John"

"Fine, how about this? We can spend time together, learning about each other.. and slowly we can build our relationship better?" John was really willing this time. He never felt so comfortable around a girl that was younger than him. She felt different than other girls he had flirted with.

"hmm.. fine, I could use a friend I guess, Jubilee isn't around as much anyways… sure, why not? But no FUNNY business?" Kitty frowned a bit, asking herself what has she gotten herself into.

"what now?" Kitty asked as if not sure what they should do.

"want to have sex?" John asked half teasingly and half serious.

"John…." Kitty huffed then waited for John to fix his idiotic ways.

"just kidding , geesh… girls these days.."

"Hey… I think I know what we can do tonight!"

"what…"

"Do you want to go freak out Rogue and Bobby by using my phasing powers? I heard they are watching Paranormal Activity 1 &2 …"

"Oh, Kitten, I think we are going to be the best of friends… hold on , let me just go get my Zippo!"

Kitty shook her head from side to side giggling, grabbing ahold of John's firm hand, then ran toward the lounge room , where their precious victim waited.


End file.
